Jeoffrey Sicarius
Jeoffrey Sicarius is the only descendant from his original family tree, and fated to be the last. A controversial figure, he's known throughout the west as one of the most lethal humans to wander the kingdoms, and as even more in the criminal underworld. This character was created in very early 2014, and this page will serve to document his history as well as his abilities and equipment. Story Early Life Jeoffrey's early life came about as bland as one can get. Born to the Varrock slums in a family teetering on poverty, he struggles to remember much of his childhood, with many years of his life repressed through the indoctrination process of the Sicarius. His memories un-fog around the age of 16, which is when he first got his taste of real combat and where he started to learn the art of street fighting, caught in a turf war with his childhood friend Cyrus, between the Phoenix and the Black Arm Gang. It was at this time that he truly saw the stoic, firm force of the city guard as they drove through the battling factions as the petty scrabbles they were. This left Jeoffrey with an unshakeable admiration for the guard captain leading the assault, and this admiration drove him to enlist and serve in the city guard two years later. He always kept close to his friend as they grew up, and their closeness lead to Jeoffrey often acting as a guard watching over the local Church that Cyrus became a priest at. Their lives were relatively normal for five years then, until misfortune struck them. Jeoffrey was on duty, chatting and laughing with his friend when the Sicariian recruitment drive began. Jeoffrey's parents never heard from him after this. The Sicarius At the age of 24, Jeoffrey had climbed through the ranks and was well on his way to becoming a candidate for guard captain, a dream that had been dancing just out of reach for so long. Misfortune or destiny played a huge part in his placement at the time of the attack, as he had been on lunch break just after mass, chatting and laughing with Cyrus as they talked about recent events in their respective careers. A group of Sicarius, later revealed to be Orannis, Mors, Atromir and Rai, surrounded and burst in to the church through both sets of doors, west and south. Caught off guard, Jeoffrey barely had time to draw his weapon when he was pounced on, putting up a meager fight against Orannis while Cyrus was rocked by Atromir. Other lounging members of the faith were gathered and bagged, knocked unconscious as Jeoffrey was, and all were bound and carried off. He awoke in a much harsher environment, on his knees with his arms bound behind him, breathing in the dirty air of a well-used burlap sack. Unmasked along with the rest, he found himself atop the mountains of Rellekka, where he was informed he would adapt to the new rules of life given to him or he would die. Alongside his friend, he immediately resolved to survive and escape. At first he was easy pickings, having only basic guard training he knew little when faced against more experienced servii, however this changed drastically over the next few weeks. He and Cyrus were beaten, tortured, abused and on several occasions nearly killed, with Cyrus eventually snapping under the pressure and turning on Jeoffrey. The two had a heartfelt argument while Cyrus tried to end his life, and with nasty comments thrown by his childhood friend, Jeoffrey finally snapped right along with him, however the two's mental states traveled in entirely different directions. Cyrus' inner masochist was brought out while Jeoffrey flew in to a rage, applying everything he learned from watching the Sicarius in one of the most one-sided fights the mountain camp had seen, beating the royal fuck out of his friend until Atromir intervened. Jeoffrey's emotional state became fragile and then repressed through clever manipulation and gaslighting by the Sicarius, while Cyrus became known as "Chuckles", due to his incessant laughter and pleas for punishment. Jeoffrey soared after this, taking the initiative in the Longclaw-Sicarius War that had been brewing again and hunting the lower ranks of the Claws to bait out Ran Longclaw. It worked, and not long after Jeoffrey caught and massacred three Claws on his own Ran challenged him to a duel. Rai was impressed and sent some blood wraiths along with the servus to ensure he wasn't piled. After a brief duel, Ran was slain and his head delivered to the Abbas. This secured his favor with Rai, and the following day he was recalled from the mountain camp in to the Sicariian citadel. He ascended past servus, attaining the rank of Child within the Sicarius and was marked, officially becoming one of the Family. While all this was going on, Chuckles had been only infuriating the other Servus, and they decided to attack. Jeoffrey lept to Chuckles' aid, as he was still Cyrus deep down, and was quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Thea eventually came to his aid, wholly obliterating a servus that was attempting to impale Jeoffrey on a sword, and the fire surge she had sent roasted the left half of Jeoffrey's face from the heat alone. He had it healed by Atromir, though it wasn't perfect, leaving the skin a little tighter on the left. A momento of sorts, to his survival of Thea Sicarius' own spells. One day, Chuckles pissed Rai off to the point where Jeoffrey was ordered to impale Chuckles on a large wooden stake, and to leave him there as they packed up and headed back to the Forinthry Stronghold. Jeoffrey did as he was instructed, remorselessly, having long since been convinced that he hated the man. He never did see Chuckles again, but when he returned a year later, all that was left was a skeleton sitting at the base of the stake, and a haunting presence that terrified the Trolls that patrolled the mountains. As time went on, Jeoffrey began to distance himself from the cult and wrestle himself from the rules beaten in to his head. The in-fighting left him disillusioned with his superiors, believing he could do better than them. Then, one day, during a climactic battle between Kel and Rai, the orb of the Sicarius was broken. Freedom, the curse of the mark destroyed, and the opportunity that Jeoffrey needed to get out. Get out he did, refusing to look back on the collapsing family that soon dissolved in to the Blackwater Brigands and, after that, nothing. They vanished without a trace, leaving very few remaining marked Sicarius anywhere that could be found. Jeoffrey laid low, recovering from the harrowing experience of seeing the Abbas and the Dominus at each others' throats, and slowly worked to re-suppress his childhood memories which had been bubbling back to the surface, believing them to be a nostalgia that would only turn his head. Slowly this started to warp the man's mind, and he began to believe that he was created solely to lead the Sicarius. It made sense, in his mind. He had popped in to existence at the ripe age of 16, had just enough time to learn basic combat, and then found himself in the family. He surpassed all other servus and became Sicarius only shortly after joining, defeated Rai's arch-enemy in mano a mano, and was one of the few surviving Sicarius after the Great Mark's End. With these beliefs corrupting his ego, he located an old servii that had recently acquired Ashdale, Tzo-Kaja, and boldly demanded that she surrender him the kingdom and join with him to remake the family, whereupon she agreed. He had found his wife, and they a Kingdom to prosper in. A Family of our Own Time passed and the two enjoyed each others' company, becoming almost jaded to the world beyond Ashdale until word found its way to them that a brothel had opened up on Ashdale in secret. Jeoffrey, and later Tzo, decided to investigate the brothel. This does not lead to what you expect. Upon entering, Jeoffrey quickly found himself in his first brawl with a family named the Pravens - The beginnings of a long and arduous struggle between the two families later on. During an argument between one of the Pravens, who at the time had been strong-arming the place, and another bar-goer, Jeoffrey lept to the Pravens aid when things started getting thrown. He floored the rowdy patron and, in response, had three crossbow bolts launched his way - something he was able to avoid due to a chair so kindly thrown by the downed civilian. Jeoffrey later returned with Queen Tzo, with him set to become King. He spoke with the 'Mother' of the brothel, Ame, and she - in front of his fiancee - offered him a 'special treatment' from herself and her best friend, both of whom were generally not offered. Jeoffrey gave Tzo a knowing glance but agreed, the vagueness of it drawing suspicion from him. This wound up being an assassination attempt, and he quickly disarmed the two ladies, seeing to it that the brothel was closed down and forcing the Pravens and Ame to leave Ashdale or risk trial by sword. During his time in the brothel, however, he met Serov, an at-the-time Saradominist Inquisitor and later a Karamjan Defense Force operator, and allowed him in to the Servus program. He was the first to be inducted to the new Family, and Jeoffrey then began roaming Gielinor in search of new 'applicants'. In this time, Ashdale was seized and the land delivered to another face who served under Asgarnia. Tzo and Jeoffrey were allowed to keep their estate, which existed on a magically-raised mass of land just off the coast of Ashdale and, until the two repossessed an old Sicariian fortress, this was their base of operations. During Jeoffrey's travels, he happened across an old friend Brandon, and his love interest Anna while they were being antagonized by a rather insane knight who believed himself to be the sole focus of Zaros, Zamorak and Saradomin. Jeoffrey humorously dispatched him, and in the process wound up enchanting Anna with not a spell, but instead his attitude. She, being a Citharede woman, had never tasted sin before in her life, and Jeoffrey being the biggest danger she could ever naturally come across quickly became her fascination. He drew her in to the Servus program and then cast her out in to the world, where she'd investigate and report on the kingdoms and persons of interest. It was after this that he began to see a steady rise in applicants, growing his numbers to an impressive 11; 3 Sicarii, 6 Servii and 2 Drudges. As the numbers grew, Jeoffrey set out to achieve his desire of immortality, invincibility. Wightdom. He ran across a necromancer named Regnarts whose power far surpassed any he had seen previously, one who not only offered him the same abilities that the blood wraiths of the true Sicarius, but also offered him possession of his own phylactery to ensure that none could take control from him. Jeoffrey agreed, and after three hours of rituals and bindings, he became a wight. It was after he achieved wightdom that Jeoffrey finally introduced himself to the servii that had been collected. He met with them one by one, hearing their feats and failures, and tested them all in combat. All failed to present any form of challenge, leaving him wondering where he was going wrong - What was he not doing that the Sicarius had? Frustrated at the failures of his family, Jeoffrey left their training in the hands of his wife as he left to pursue more traditional knowledge. Coming across another iteration of the Guild of Heroes, Jeoffrey applied and was accepted as an instructor for general melee combat, where he learned how to actually impart knowledge without transferring it through just his fists. His time in the Guild of Heroes was short, however, as when he used his position as leverage to meet with the Emira of Al Kharid to request inheritence of the Sicariian fortress in the desert, he had managed to walk in to a room of old Sicarius who somehow knew of his defection and plans to claim the old strongholds. They attempted to have him arrested, however Jeoffrey ferociously fought against the Sicariian guard escorting him to their prison, overpowering him and tearing his throat out with his teeth. Jeoffrey fled from Al Kharid, designating it a hot zone for his family and resigning from his position via letter. Departing from Al Kharid and turning instead to Falador, Jeoffrey entered the city just in time to witness a tyrannical act by a brutal force of Kingsguard, slaughtering a group of drunkards exiting the Rising Sun. Word quickly fell to him that a rebellion was underway, and he responded positively by supporting the leader of the rebellion, Dimitri Voshan, a Mahjarrat that Jeoffrey had met several times throughout his visits to Canifis while warring with the Pravens. Dimitri's presence had attracted several other Mahjarrat who weren't as fond of Jeoffrey, however, with one such being known only as 'Sweeps', who masqueraded as a janitor. For some reason, Sweeps had decided Jeoffrey needed to be contained, and cast the man in to a brick of ice which was then transported in to Sweeps' mindscape, an attempted gridlock. Fortunately, a not-so-familiar face of Seaver, secretly Ragnarts, was there to witness such an event and used their considerable magical strength to wrench Jeoffrey out of Sweeps' head and back in to reality, chasing the mahjarrat off. Doing so revealed their nature to the man, however, and Jeoffrey soon sought to catch back up with Seaver and figure out what had happened in their time apart. She showered him with gifts, one such being an enchantment laid upon his wedding ring that turned it in to a gateway between the surface and shadow realm, and invited him to come witness the enterprise she was setting up. This lead to conflict rather quickly, however. Since wighting Jeoffrey, Seaver had been experimenting with creating others, one of such being an insane clown known as Jangles, who viewed Jeoffrey as a rival after several encounters in Canifis. When confronted and learning of Jangles' similar status, Jeoffrey stalked off to speak with Seaver about controlling their puppet better, only for a fight to break out between four people in the necromancer's workspace. Seaver, Jeoffrey, Jangles and Faeyrin, with the latter two having their leg cut off and nearly getting stuffed in a furnace, respectively. Seaver had kept their cool throughout this brawl, however clearly they were unimpressed with all parties involved as their presence swiftly faded from public eye. This seemed to stimulate everything he'd built up crashing down around him. His connection to his wife began to falter and eventually cut, the family he built up caught fire and broke apart, and this resulted in Jeoffrey entering a slump from which he only barely pulled himself out of. Asgarnia (Part 1): A New Beginning Having lost his wife, his family, and his aspirations, Jeoffrey felt empty. Alone. To solve this he returned to Falador, where he intended to start a new life with only minor references to his old life as Sicarius. Adopting the last name of "Halvorsson", he failed to stifle his pride and entered his new life with a boom. His skill unmatched and his brilliance and wit under pressure constantly surpassing his peers, he was a shoe-in for guard captain. Which, as to be expected with these things in mind, he was granted almost immediately following the treason of the previous captain named Eric. There was but a single issue in this, however, in that Jeoffrey wouldn't actually have any guards working under him as they had all left with Eric. Regardless he persevered, undaunted by the challenge due to his tireless body. People started to wonder if he was superhuman due to his inexhaustible effort, matched with his impeccable timing to show up whenever trouble was brewing, and a nasty habit of catching wind whenever the conversation turned to him. During one such moment, Jeoffrey wound up walking in to an open court held by the King as a man from his past, Xel Praven, arrived. Xel was swift to accuse Jeoffrey of being a wight which, of course being a product of necromancy, would likely mean his execution (and then banishment afterwards.) Despite the absurdity of the claim, Jeoffrey was put through a series of tests which he fortunately passed due to the masterful work of Seaver, save for the final one. The King requested to check Jeoffrey's pulse which, as many of you may know, you can't have if you don't have a heart. Despite this the King announced that he was well and good, and dismissed Xel while asking Jeoffrey to a private meeting later on for questions. Jeoffrey answered each honestly, and despite his lack of any sort of social skills when talking to a monarch, he was allowed to keep his position as guard captain, and given some clandestine jobs. These jobs were never to be carried out, however, as the king fell ill and passed shortly after, the replacement of whom decided to disband the one-man guard force. To Get a Skillcape This section is only a minor addition, as the actual slayer tasks were done through an event hosted by Rex, with the 'winner' getting the skillcape. It had some amounts of themeplay involved that aren't that interesting to write. Jeoffrey's life became somewhat of a mess around this time, as he desperately sought a place to call home, travelling from Asgarnia to Misthalin, where he met Vergil Vekon of Kandarin, and requested to be welcomed in to their family. He was pointed towards a man named Vaeric, which he never got to do due to the kingdom suddenly becoming akin to a ghost town days later. Around this time he gave up on the idea of starting a new life, and instead sought recognition for his skill, not in any specific class, but instead as a Slayer Master. From Kandarin he wandered back through Asgarnia and Misthalin on to Morytania, which he found to be in an even bigger mess than before. The vampyre he had previously taken joy in torturing, Ren Draculea, was set to become the emperor. Ren's smooth sail to the top was interrupted by two short battles that humiliated him each time, the first removing his wings and the second robbing him of his patron's dragon longsword. This set Ren to utter desperation, and the two butting heads became a theme all throughout Jeoffrey's quest to become a slayer master. Making use of the weapon he robbed from Ren, Jeoffrey tore through the creatures he was tasked with slaying, climbing the ladder quicker and quicker as he got the hang of seeking weak points. From wolves to vampyres, he impressed master after master, his repeated victories over the Draculea as well as other Vampyre covens only being the icing atop his slayer cake. Eventually he was granted the coveted skillcape of slaying, and he wears this proudly even to this day, as a proof of his skills. After obtaining his skillcape, Jeoffrey approached and bested a vampyre known as the Kinslayer that had holed up in Fenkenstrein's Castle, claiming the area as his own and living out of it for quite some time. Any time someone moved in while he was out, he'd eventually return to re-claim it, until people learned to give it a wide berth. Asgarnia (Part 2): Sliske's Endgame As Ren accepted his losses against Jeoffrey, Morytania became boring. Once again he found himself gravitating towards Asgarnia, just as the Mahjarrat Sliske began his endgame. Passing through Misthalin he bore witness to the replica Sword of Edicts buried in the Grand Exchange, and while largely uninterested in another God Wars, he did recognize the threat of the fanatics grouping against each other. After arriving in Falador, Jeoffrey had about a week of general pleasantries with the bargoers, meeting the Renderra family for the first time, and showing off his cape before the first assault began. Undead swarmed the city, pouring out of sinkholes that opened up just inside the walls and breaking through the gates through sheer numbers, killing thousands. Jeoffrey stood strong alongside Thalia Renderra, where his expertise in slaying and her druidic magic coupled with other heroes and adventurers were able to clean the city up over the course of a few days. They weathered the storm of war that was waged over the course of a few months, which involved great dragons and abhorrent aberrations leaking through the wounded defenses. One particular creature, named the Dollmaker, was made from a friend of Nova and Thalia named Deborah. The Dollmaker was responsible for several kidnappings, and during a climactic battle that saw the Dollmaker dead, Thalia was kidnapped and carried through the shadow realm, which had been warped in a way Jeoffrey couldn't follow through. The war against Sliske's forces became cold after Thalia's kidnapping, who failed to turn back up after a couple of weeks. During these weeks Jeoffrey bided his time by enlisting with the White Knights as an auxiliary asset, offering his combat knowledge as an additional training tool, both evaluating and recommending each individual knight's equipment and challenging their comfort zones. His connections to the White Knights gave him access to an investigation going on about a terrorist faction named the Crown Archival and he spent several weeks branching off from the main inquisition and looking in to things himself. Jeoffrey manged to draw several connections from the Crown Archival to the Sliskean forces that had infiltrated the city previously, and reported back on his findings to the same adventurers and heroes that had stood tall in the face of adversity before. Nova decided to take charge of this group and Jeoffrey filed under her as they began preparing to finally track down Thalia and end Sliske's game. By this time, Sliske had died and so his assets were dwindling, his scourge weakened and most abandoning their cause. This left very few enemies in their path as the heroes tracked down and located a mansion deep in Draynor's forests, which based on the scenery, already had a couple of adventurers try and fail to make it through. There were several puzzles and traps, with each party member's skills being put to the test, and Jeoffrey's was no exception. He was the only one able to see and fight the shadow-realm threats that collapsed on them in a hallway, and had been the one to discover a hidden staircase that lead down in to the mansion's dungeons. Taking time away from the main party, he delved down in to the dungeon and found several beasts kept in cages, including but not limited to a Chthonian duke, a four-headed wolf and a dragon egg. His skillset earned in the Sicarius came in handy here as he picked the lock like one might their teeth, walking through the door like it'd been unlocked the whole time, and claimed the egg. He stashed it in his backpack as he continued through the adventure, and ultimately they found and rescued Thalia. Jeoffrey was invited to meet with the Renderra elders because of his actions in Asgarnia and, despite his wightdom, wasn't viewed as an undead monster as most are by these druids. He was welcomed as a friend, and maintained a positive relationship with them as he kept a strong presence in Asgarnia. First Encounter with Xau-Tak Despite having a warm welcome in Asgarnia, Jeoffrey's habitual wanderings found him in Morytania yet again. With the dragon egg he'd collected, there was a place he'd have to raise it, and after it hatched he chose Morytania to raise it. The dangerous environment made for an excellent place to let it grow, due to the unlikelihood of prospective slayers seeking out the lone beast deep in Vyre territory. From the egg he raised it over the rest of his story, allowing it to grow healthy and strong, however for a long time it was nothing more than a mewling dragonling that required constant attention. This left Jeoffrey very little opportunities to leave Morytania and continue his adventuring, however this turned out to be a great boon for him, as it resulted in him coming across none other than Faeyrin once again. She had, over the course of several mischievous and deceitful ploys, attained some measure of godhood, however corrupted by Abyssal energy that godhood was. He found her muttering and pacing outside his castle and left to confront her, the resulting argument bringing the new god to tears as she recounted her harrowing run-in with an eldritch deity named Xau-Tak, and mentioned having found and killed the great matriarch of his family. Immediately knowing which family she meant, he demanded she take him to the burial site, and after much convincing that this Xau-Tak wouldn't be much of a threat to the both of them, he was teleported to an island off the coast of Morytania. There he found the preserved, headless corpse of Xuksesra, the grandmother of the Sicarius, laying just out of reach of the ocean's kiss. Many arguments later, Jeoffrey knelt and sent a pulse of necrotic energy through the body, attempting to scout out the head's location. It was tied to a rock and buried under the ocean due north of the island, and while Jeoffrey dove to retrieve it, a drowned corpse began to rise from the depths in pursuit of Faeyrin. An emissary of Xau-Tak pursuing the chaotic energy radiating off the abyssal god, it trapped Faey in its dreadful gaze, inspiring primordial fear in her that she couldn't break free from. Jeoffrey returned to the surface, drenched and angry, and began to knit Xuksesra's head back on to her shoulders when he noticed the scene. Faeyrin was babbling nonsense at him, telling him to run, to get away while he could still move, as the emissary turned its harrowing stare to him. Never backing down from a challenge, Jeoffrey met the creature's gaze head-on, feeling its influence start to burrow in to his brain like a worm. However he had long since broken his fight-or-flight instinct, and as a result he failed to feel fear, instead feeling unending rage at the creature. Cheered on by Faeyrin as she realized he was immune to its horror, she encouraged him to "Fucking kill it, Jeoffrey!" as he drove his ritual athame, the Magebane, through the creature's chest again and again, and again some more until it finally stopped moving. From there he returned to tending to Xuksesra's corpse, where Faeyrin attempted to snake him by trying to steal the corpse, believing he was trying to resurrect her instead of preserve her. The resulting battle between them, her magic much less useful than it would be otherwise when faced against the Magebane, attracted a great titan known only as Vile. This monstrous figure chased Faeyrin away, and it was the last time that Jeoffrey actually saw her. The brief moment he spent in the titan's presence shattered his mind, mostly due to the careless mind-flaying he went through as Vile tore through his memories to collect as much information on this 'Xau-Tak' as possible. Jeoffrey was left confused, dazed, and suffering from extreme hallucinations for a while after this, which resulted in him mistakenly wandering back to Asgarnia. Asgarnia (Part 3): Asgarnia Wins Jeoffrey's third return to Asgarnia was, yet again, when the kingdom was on the brink of total war. A well-known criminal that Jeoffrey had several run-ins with in the past, Jekyll, had somehow come to power in Burthorpe and had amassed himself an army. With this he had the manpower to secede from Asgarnia and shakily rise to a sovereign city-state, turning the region in to a crime-riddled mess that saw very little of its former nobility while he was in power. The Renderra family, still holding majority sway over the kingdom, refused to allow a bandit to hold the region of "Taverthorpe" (Taverley and Burthorpe) and turn the guthixian druids there in to victims. As such, the kingdom prepared for war, with Jeoffrey visiting Ekaterina Renderra and offering himself as an additional man in the assault. He spent some time infiltrating and spying about the city, and while he was there, he caught wind of an old ghost come back to haunt him. The Sicarius had collected back together, the old Blackwater Brigands growing bored of retirement and returning to try and terrorize the world once again. They focused their efforts around Asgarnia, frequently raiding and robbing establishments and caravans, making meager demands to the kingdom for supplies and armor if they wanted the attacks to stop. Jeoffrey's time performing reconnaissance around Burthorpe saw a few Sicarius members in and out of the city-state, and so when the Sicarius offered themselves as allies against Jekyll, suspicion arose in the Renderra. A clandestine assault was planned on the same day that the main army would trundle up and try to assault the border wall, with the ambush team being made up of Jeoffrey, Thalia, Eofare, some other heroes, and a couple of specialist soldiers for each. The day of the assault, the ambush team arrived in two waves - The first wave burst from the treeline to the south and rushed through in to Taverley, while the second landed by sea, docking near the bank and attacking from there. The Burthorpians found themselves sandwiched against the wall that served to protect them, and claiming it was the first order of attack. Jeoffrey was a key individual in this war, making use of a high-powered seige crossbow he stole from the Pravens to pick off commanding officers and send the masses in to disarray. Jeoffrey left the gates to be secured by an unnamed soldier who kept them closed against the Sicarius that massed outside, venturing deeper in to the city to sabotage the trebuchets they had set up. The captains manning the weapons were made short work of, as Jeoffrey used both ranged and melee to take them down, and his work in disabling the tools of war allowed the Asgarnian loyalists to surge in to the castle and claim the city-state from Jekyll, who was mysteriously missing at the time. Jeoffrey was awarded a medal of honor for his efforts in only dispatching Jekyll's loyalists and not the civilians forcibly drafted to his cause, and his work against the Sicarius helped further distance him from his family's reputation. Jekyll would turn up several times across Gielinor since then, and eventually be slain by Jeoffrey in the Red Wing. Roving Elves: Hynafiaid After the Burthorpian war, Jeoffrey crossed over White Wolf Mountain and traveled further west with the goal of turning Xuksesra's preserved corpse over to the Legends' Guild, as a form of application to join them. Having made a direct path to the Guild, he only caught a brief glimpse of a war happening between three factions outside of Camelot, but gave it a wide berth in favor of submitting the grand-matriarch's corpse. Due to the infamy of the Sicarius cult and the elusive nature of all of its members, having an old one turn up carrying the corpse of the first was more than enough to have him ushered through the gates and in to the Guild, where he met with Radimus Erkle and welcomed in to the Guild after hearing of his adventures and accomplishments. He was tasked with mapping the Acheron iceberg and surrounding floes due to his knowledge of slaying should the mammoths take offense to his presence, and he completed this in the background of other adventures. Upon leaving the Legends' Guild, he happened across a group of elves that were fresh off of the battle he avoided earlier. Approaching them with the intention of flexing his new Guild status, he caught wind of them planning a rebellion against a corrupt leader named Nolfinwe Telemmaite, and instead entered the conversation offering his assistance. He followed a woman named Merca from Seers' Village all the way up north to a settlement of elves which had re-settled in Baxtorian. He participated in several raids on Telemmaite caravans and at one point planned to directly assassinate the man, however changed his mind as he saw Nolfinwe surrounded by children. He spent some time more around Merca as she led her own revolutionaries, even helping her test a pneumatic gauntlet prototype she was building. During this time he wound up assaulting and beating a bratty elf that spoke back too often, stomping his teeth in and, despite the brutal bludgeoning he delivered to one of her own kind, Merca wound up growing fond of the man's attitude. When one of Merca's close friends Tamitha went missing, Jeoffrey helped look for her and while they were only marginally successful, having found the beginnings of a trail, Jeoffrey had earned himself the trust of the wider elven community outside of the horrid Telemmaite family, and found himself in possession of a unique crystal war-pick. This was also the first time he met Ashley Gremoire properly, having briefly encountered her before, but her acting as a sellsword in Hynafiaid was the first time he experienced her skill in combat. She lost to him rather quickly, of course, and he directed her towards the Warriors' Guild as a result. Adventuring: Legends' Guild Across his whole story, Jeoffrey has spent much of his time wandering Gielinor and getting in to fights and adventures, testing his mettle against more and more difficult opponents. Not everything he's done had enough substance to warrant its own section, so they'll all be compiled here, between Hynafiaid and Asgarnia (Part 4), due to all of it coming before Part 4 but happening sporadically through the rest of his story. These are not in any specific order, and will be built upon as more are remembered. # During his time as a Servus, Jeoffrey came across the Mahjarrat Aztarwyn and bested him in a duel in the Lumbridge crater. # Jeoffrey and Ren Draculea butted heads several times, with most of their encounters happening during A Family of Our Own. Ren tested many of his theory-crafted spells against Jeoffrey, and abandoned a majority of them due to their inability to finish the rogue off. # During his brief stunt in Kandarin, Jeoffrey came across the Rexes and after befriending Silversmith the First, he commissioned Rex to make him a mithril weapon capable of combatting mages. This resulted in The Magebane. # Jeoffrey has spent time in Tirannwn, Keldagrim, the Tree Gnome Stronghold, Miscellenia, Kharid, Ape Atoll, and has on several occasions been to the Eastern Lands. # While residing in Morytania, Jeoffrey stepped up against another Mahjarrat and the resulting battle broke the Magebane, resulting in it being refashioned as a dagger using a sliver of the blade that kept the enchantment. # Jeoffrey used his ability to enter the shadow realm to build himself a comfy little hide-away that he can often not be found at when unavailable everywhere else. # While training in the eastern lands, he created his own unique fighting style involving specially-crafted weighted knives, sturdy enough to drive through plate while well balanced for throwing. Using one as a dagger and the other held by the blade as a baton, it creates a permanent threat at both short and medium range, leaving opponents unable to easily disengage. # At one point, Jeoffrey visited the Jarl of Piscatoris and intimidated the man in to sending a shipment of ores and gold from the monkfish every month. This built the foundation for Jeoffrey's wealth. # As Skraegorn grew up and reached full height, Jeoffrey soul-bound the beast to him through an advanced form of necromancy, enslaving it to his will while curing it of the unending rage that would otherwise cloud its thoughts. # With the discovery and colonization of Anachronia, Jeoffrey was one of the Legends' Guild members to journey to and explore the archaic ruins, with the Dragonkin's influence more than omnipresent. He replaced his basilisk fang with a dinosaur fang, spending a day to kill and harvest it from his mark. # Some time after recovering, preserving and turning over Xuksesra's body to the Legends' Guild, Jeoffrey underwent a long arduous journey that involved deep diving in to the Abyss, and walking the Spirit Realm, to obtain the spiritual conception of the grandmatriarch's athame. # An Icyene named Rhea went missing and turned up some months later as a Wyrd rampaging around Misthalin. Jeoffrey enlisted Noel Cuis and Pain to help him bring it down, his Slayer expertise proving beneficial in managing their positions and skillsets to ultimately zone, trap, and fight the warped creature to the point of making it bleed using Blisterwood the kingdom of Misthalin had provided for the task. Given the title of "Wyrdslayer", he farmed some of its venom before feeding it an extreme balance potion, and left the kingdom without returning the sickle he'd been granted. Asgarnia (Part 4): The Dragon War Enter Xau-Tak. An eldritch deity that had previously haunted Jeoffrey and several other adventurers, now rising in influence. After the World Guardian had dispatched Rabid Jack, a great anima guardian known as Seiryu became known to have been infected by the black stone that so frequently heralded Xau-Tak, and with the Temple of Seiryu becoming more popular, the black stone began to be distributed about the East. Some pieces of it even made it as far as Port Sarim, arriving in the form of a great siege by several different bands of pirates, which Jeoffrey was enlisted to help repel with the Renderra as the main force. Following the defeat of the pirates, Jeoffrey boarded a ship with Thalia and others and they departed for the Eastern Lands, where Jeoffrey's reputation left him a very undesired figure, especially to servants of an abomination that he managed to resist. Throughout the course of several months, Jeoffrey and the Renderra had remained absent from Asgarnia as they trekked across the globe, hunting and defeating those corrupted by Xau-Tak and his black stone curse, once again proving his indomitable will over the unknown. Their absence was truly felt in Asgarnia and in place of the Renderra stepped two Queens, the presumed last of the Grey dynasty, Fiore and Jane Grey. Under their rule the Aren family began to rise in influence in the region, and with that family came its misfortunes. Asgarnia fell under the tyranny of another dragon attack, several in fact, lead by several different dragons, which wound up destroying the White City. All were sent by a great white dragon named Volon. Having followed the trail of black stone as far as it could go, and entering in to realms that Jeoffrey couldn't follow, he turned back and traveled back to Port Sarim and from there, Asgarnia. He arrived to ruin and despair, and so following the worn trail of carriages moving the salvageables, he met with Queen Fiore and her consort Sedna asking what he could do to assist in the wake of this disaster. He was pointed towards the north, where he was requested to help repel the goblin threat, but found it far too paltry a task for him and ignored it. Instead he signed up with the band of adventurers that were hunting down Volon, offering his slaying expertise as an asset against whatever the beast turned out to be. They arrived in the cold battle-worn ruins of Daemonheim, where Volon had made its perch, blocking the dungeons off for everybody. Jane Grey, members of the Quest Collective and a Kandar nobleman named Jacob Delvar were believed to be sneaking up on the beast, which they saw as sleeping soundly. Stepping up to the front gates, Jane turned to address them before being horribly roasted by Volon's great fires, incinerating her instantly and leaving hardly even a smoldering pile of ash. Volon's illusion faltered and the dragon was revealed to only just be landing, where it began speaking to the gathered heroes through some unknown manner. After Volon's taunting and threatening them, the heroes attacked, with Jeoffrey and Jacob leading the assault. Volon hardly stood a chance, finding itself overwhelmed and slain by the combined efforts of both Jacob and Jeoffrey laying in to its skull with their superior weaponry. Volon perished, however ancient magicks began to pull the beast backwards in time, where it would enter a time loop that allowed its tyranny to continue forever. Jacob and Jeoffrey both followed it in to the portal, while the others decided to call it a day. Back to the Future Jeoffrey and Jacob arrived back in time, finding themselves smack-dab in the middle of what would be a great war between Zamorakian and Saradominist forces, caught in what was still at this point Forinthry as Zamorak had yet to scar the world. While Jeoffrey wanted to stay and fight, Jacob encouraged him to follow to a familiar sight - Jane Grey locked in battle with a zamorakian behemoth. She killed it just as they arrived, and looked confused to see them there - just as confused as they were to see her. Jane pulled them aside and filled them in on where they were and what was going on just as the war broke out, arrows and spells flinging around them. In the distance they saw Volon soaring overhead, razing Zamorakian and Saradominist troops alike, being a revenant of Zaros' empire. As Jane was instructing them on how to attack the dragon, she caught an arrow in the gut, a fatal wound that would soon take her life. As if fate knew they had to choose, Volon landed just nearby and prepared to try directly attacking Saradomin, who similarly was ready to fire back. Jeoffrey and Jacob both rose and rushed to assault the beast, with Jeoffrey acting as the distraction while Jacob climbed upon its back. Together they struck, Jeoffrey summoning his war-mace and calling upon Skraegorn's soul, connected through time to the soul-bound beast, and letting its rage and power flow through him and in to the weapon. As Jacob wailed on its head, delivering blow after blow that failed to pierce the beast's thick skull, Jeoffrey swung up in to Volon's jaw as it opened and unleashed a torrent of fire at Saradomin, the surprising might behind this strike snapping the dragon's maw shut and causing it to be incinerated by Saradomin's wrath. Both Jeoffrey and Jacob survived by leaping out of the way as it came in, and then returned to Jane's dying self for her final words. Jane Grey chose Jacob Delvar as the one who would inherit Asgarnia, which confused Jeoffrey as he could have sworn that Fiore was still a thing and that this wasn't a planned event to determine the successor. Regardless, Jacob received the ring of Saint Edward and with the last of her life force, Jane projected a portal back to the current time somehow, which also somehow wasn't affected by the paradox of Volon being dead so that none of this could have happened in the first place. They stepped through, and after congratulating Jacob, Jeoffrey went on his own way again, to check on Skraegorn and make sure the beast didn't die from that earlier display. Asgarnia (Part 5): So it's treason then Despite having retreated back to Morytania to steady his dragon after the fight with Volon, Jeoffrey kept an ear to the ground for news regarding Asgarnia, knowing it to regularly fall apart in his absence. Somehow he had forgotten that due to Jacob's nationality, Kandarin would reach over and try to further its attempts at becoming an empire by absorbing Asgarnia in to its borders. This was bad news for several reasons, but first and foremost was the precedent it set for world superpowers, as well as threatening to heavily destabilize the Guilds that were in Asgarnia. So, acting as a Legends' Guild member, Jeoffrey traveled back to Asgarnia to meet with Jacob, congratulating him on his coronation and remarking about all the rebellions that were beginning to pile up, first with the Kinshra and then with Camp Donblas. Letting that reality hang heavy on the air, Jeoffrey offered himself as a background assistant to handling these threats, not as clandestine acts of war but instead managing the kingdom's funds and moving them around to maximize defenses while not burning too much money. Jacob, knowing the skillset that Jeoffrey had was valuable, agreed. Thus began the start of a coup. Using his connections across the kingdoms, Jeoffrey reached out to certain individuals that would offer great aid to him, informing them of his plans. First he reestablished contact with Ashley Gremoire and called her to Falador, where he encouraged her to write a letter introducing herself and requesting the duchy of Sarim. Following her successful settling in the area, he rifled through his underground contacts and brought up Francesca Gallowood, whose unorthodox methods would keep Burthorpe well guarded against the similarly-unorthodox trolls. She, too, wrote the King a letter requesting a duchy, and was granted it. Jeoffrey stalled his time out, letting his two allies get comfortable and stabilize their respective regions, and began winning over key figures in the direct chain of command. The most influential of which was a lady named Aeyla, a noblewoman with a penchant for violence that happily took up the new Guard Captain position. He charmed her with his abrasive personality much like he did Anna so many years ago, and again - much like he did with Anna so many years ago - wound up accidentally wooing her away from her partner. This only helped him further secure his position-to-be. After suggesting that Jacob bolster the defenses in a very specific manner, Jeoffrey allowed time for his suggestions to be carried through, and then his coup began. Passing in to the castle late in the night, he entered the King's quarters with sword in hand, banging on the open door to rouse the sleeping Jacob. Ordered to arm himself and prepare for a duel, Jeoffrey informed him that as a Legends' Guild member, part of his job was to keep the kingdoms stable and functioning, and to ensure the borders remained strong so as to further ensure the stability of every Guild therein. Jacob resignedly drew arms and the two engaged in a bold clash away from prying eyes, the glinting of sparks as their swords clashed briefly illuminating their faces in the dim light. Ultimately Jacob was defeated, and summarily driven out of the castle and the kingdom. With that as the signal, the Asgarnian forces turned on the Kandarin occupants and drove them out with Jacob, giving the Empire a difficult choice - Kill the people they're trying to govern, or leave. Kandarin chose to leave, driven out and leaving Jeoffrey with only one more immediate issue: Camp Donblas. Asgarnia (Part 6): Heavy Lies the Crown See History of Asgarnia: Draconis Era for now. Appearance Jeoffrey stands at an average height of 6'0, though many have described him like a giant, the confidence in every step leaving even Fremennik feeling dwarfed. He's got an endomorph build, lightly stocky, burly but quick on his feet, with a plethora of scars littering his torso and one large once-nasty burn reaching across the left half of his face, leaving the skin tight and discolored, though healed enough to allow hair to grow. His eyes are a piercing green, little flecks and streaks of hazel decorating the irises. However whenever his wedding ring is equipped, the entirety of his eyes are consumed by a light-sucking abyss that makes them look glassy and black, as if carved from onyx. Jeoffrey's teeth are off-white, beginning to yellow with minor enamel hypoplasia, and his hair was once stringy and damaged, though after becoming King he's at least taken steps to better its condition. He's got a resting-pissed-face, a near-permanent scowl pulling at his lips. Stretching up the underside of his left forearm is an inky S tattoo, the flesh scarred from the improper method used to mark his skin (a knife). His own modifications have resulted in wisping tendrils reaching further up his arm and encircling it. He's never without his elbow-length leather gloves, which contain the tools of his trade, keep his prints off of everything, and covers the mark. Jeoffrey is almost always wearing muddy browns and greens, and can often be picked out of a crowd on that color scheme alone. Abilities/Skills 'Human-' None of Jeoffrey's traits will surpass human limits unless otherwise specified. 'Sicarius combat-' Being a member of the infamous Sicarius family, Jeoffrey has almost a total mastery over melee combat. He has an intimate understanding of the body and is greatly in tune with his own. He's comparatively quick to pick up on new martial arts, as well as identifying styles and adapting to them. His reflexes are heightened extensively, and intense training has resulted in advanced muscle memory allowing him to fight even without immediately recognizing it. 'Sicarius thieving-' Just as he's a masterful combatant, he's an expert thief. Jeoffrey is able to pick locks like his teeth, often going through locked doors without slowing down. 'Marked-' Using Xuksesra's long-lost soulbound ritual dagger, Jeoffrey is able to activate the Mark in any connected person, while being immune to its effects himself. So long as he follows the Three Tenets, Jeoffrey can either connect or disconnect someone to the Mark's dark magic, ignite unimaginable pain in those connected, or invoke complete death upon their soul. 'Wightdom-' As a Wight, Jeoffrey walks the path of neither life nor death. Relatively comparable to limbo, death for him is but an inconvenience, and much harder to achieve than it is for mortals. Due to the nature of the perfect necromancy that powers his body, things like organ damage will not slow the Rogue down for long, though it may have an immediate effect such as a bolt to the head giving him pause. Extreme bodily damage is the way to stop him. He is also not considered "undead" or "unholy", leaving him no more affected by blessings and holy fervor than other standard humans. 'Shadow-Dancer-' With aid from his wedding ring, Jeoffrey is capable of warping in and out of the Shadow Realm even mid-motion. This causes it to appear as if he's elegantly dancing from the sudden appearance and disappearances. Due to the Shadow Realm's nature, he's capable of using this to smash through windows or bust down doors without affecting the surface world's twin. 'Magic Intolerance-' Due to the method that granted his wightdom, the arcane arts generally don't answer to him being as he's technically locked in limbo. Magic is almost entirely unattainable to him barring the specialized enchantments, and of course necromancy. 'Necromancy-' Being Jeoffrey's only attainable magic, he is of course very good with it. He's capable of raising the dead, forcing decay and rot in his victims, deadening limbs and organs, and can under the right circumstances even wight other people. 'Anger-' Due to his magic intolerance, Jeoffrey reacts poorly to magic being used around him. This causes his head to throb as a headache forms and, depending on the potency of the magic/how many spells are slung about, this can escalate to a crushing migraine. He reacts very aggressively to this pain and instead of being crippled by it, he gets angrier, with his reflexive combat skills raising as his temper gets worse. The magic fueling his Wightdom and the enchantments on his Magebane and Skillcape do affect this, leaving him at a base anger percentage of 7%. 'Fight-or-Fight-' Jeoffrey has broken many of his instincts related to fear. He cannot naturally feel the "flight" instinct, and whenever fear is magically induced, he won't experience it in any way but rage. 'Slayer-' While other members of the Sicarius chose to seek professional recognition of their specific combat knowledge, Jeoffrey sought to be recognized for his overall skill. As such he took up Slaying as a hobby, which gives Jeoffrey practice identifying weak spots in both natural and supernatural foes, as well as training his body and mind in combat, sometimes multi-way fighting. Eventually he was heralded as a Slayer Master himself and granted a Cape of Accomplishment, made out of Raharni Wildcat fur. The fur of the Raharni Wildcat is extremely durable, and can withstand far greater wear and stress than that of most other animals, as well as conduct magic enchantments such as those used in the Capes of Accomplishment. The enchantment of his Cape of Accomplishment (changed from the gameplay application which is useless in RP) grants him the ability to deliver a single, superpowered crippling blow against his target, once per foe. Against a magical enemy, paired with the Magebane enchantment, Jeoffrey is capable of completely sundering his opponent's ability to use magic. 'Con-man-' On his own time, Jeoffrey took up the life of a con-man. He can stack decks, palm cards, rig dice, misdirect and perform general slight of hand so flawlessly he could rob Barad-dûr blind. 'Snake-tongue-' Jeoffrey understands 12 different languages, spanning across the human realm to dwarven, elven, goblin(which encompasses other green-skinners), and gnome. He spits lies like a snake and russian like a cat, fluent in 5 of his 12 known languages. Equipment This section will be used to list very character-specific equipment. 'The War-Beast Armor- '''The War-Beast's armor is an efficient blend of leather and metal. The primary setup is a hard-leather bodice, with a soft-leather splitrobe cascading down from the belt, often around otherwise unarmored legs (sometimes leather chaps, usually trackpants). The design is to keep the user mobile and light on their feet, while offering moderate defense to vital areas. These are further reinforced with segmented iron plates that are strapped to the leather bodice, the core pieces forming a vest of armor that lets the user retain flexibility. Optional additions are iron spaulders strapped to the biceps. Iron can be replaced by steel. Often, this armor is accompanied with a thick tattered cloak for warmth in cold climates and further intimidation purposes. '''Legends' Gear- '''The Legends' armor is amost the opposite. There is more armoring on the knees and the shoulders than there is on the midriff, left almost exposed save for blackened leather. As the armoring ascends up the body it is layered with a few bolts of steel, one overtop of the other, with the bottom layers starting over the shoulders, and the uppermost layers finishing at the collar. This again retains flexibility and offers almost completely free movement of the arms and letting blades skitter off without worry of getting caught. A steel plateskirt replaces the split-robe from the War-Beast armor, leaving the thighs beneath relatively unarmored, though plating is present on the calves. '''Cleaver Sword-' A solid piece of metal with a double-folded head, this sword is weighted to be top-heavy. The handle is beaten to resemble a bastard sword's, wrapped in leather. Single-edged and sharpened, it's dense and capable of being used in one hand or two. Capable of hacking through platemail and burying itself in shields, it's a hell of an anti-armor weapon. Jeoffrey has designed his own specialized weapon to be more of a sax-blade (Sword-ax), and primarily uses the sax-blade while in Legends' Gear. War-Beast uses traditional. 'Ret'Braces-' The Sicarius wristblade is a long, thick leather bracer that runs from the wrist all the way up to just below the elbow, with a pair of thin iron sheets on the underside that form a pocket for the blades. The blades themselves are activated with a common bolt latch, identical to the ones you would see on the inside of doors. To pull them down, one need only slide down the latch and twist it aside, to prevent it from falling back in. The blades are highly customisable, and vary wildly from member to member. Some Sicarius sport overarm models, whilst others prefer side or underarm variants. The latch within is attached to a metal bar, in which three deep screw-holes have been created for the types of blade you desire to place into them. Lockpicks, serated blades and meat hooks have all been used, as well as the traditional double edged stilletto blade featured on the common bracer. If something can fit the screw, it can be attached, so long as it's weight won't damage the leather. 'Magebane-' A tool core to Jeoffrey's kit, the Magebane is once again a whole weapon with heavy inspiration drawn from traditional eastern weaponry. Straight-bladed, full-tang and single-edged, it resembles a simple katana, with the focus on the weapon being speed. Sheathed in a scabbard that suppresses the weapon's enchantment from aggravating Jeoffrey's intolerance, the blade's metal is a deep black and near the hilt it's enscribed with a few ancient glyphs that give the weapon its enchantment. The glyphs inspire the weapon with a hunger for the arcane, where it might almost sing with glee in the presence of foreign magicks, humming as it yearns to feast. Its edge is capable of cleaving through the arcane threads composing a spell and rendering it an unstable mass of raw energy. This effect is not unique to fresh spells. Glyphs, beings of magical origin or composed primarily of magic, illusions and the like are also susceptible to the Magebane's influence. The resulting backlash of unstable energy depends on how pure and potent the spell is. Weaker spells hastily prepared and thrown make for a pretty lightshow as they dissolve in to the air, however stronger ones will react akin to a bomb. Raw concussive energy lashing out from the center of the spell's last location, wreaking havoc on physical matter and leaving behind arcane radiation that could mutate or warp spells, organic and inorganic matter. After the weapon was introduced to a Mahjarrat's face, the resulting explosion shattered the Magebane. It had been fashioned in to an athame until Jeoffrey collected the materials and knowledge to repair it. 'Wedding Ring- '''Jeoffrey's wedding ring is an otherwise normal gold band fit over his left ring finger, with an inscription in latin, "In your loving memory." It has been enchanted with the ability to act as the gate to the shadow realm. People, objects, entire structures and terraformed landscapes may be hidden within the shadow realm, inaccessible and unknown to the "surface-dwellers". Jeoffrey's nearly mastered the art of warping in and out even under pressure. '''War-mace-' The War-mace is a large twohanded mace which is built around necrotic essence produced by Jeoffrey. He's able to channel the soul of Skraegorn, or necromantic energy, through the weapon to empower its strikes and it can act as the catalyst to proper necromancy. 'Weighted Knives-' Jeoffrey's unique martial art involves the use of specifically-crafted knives. They're sturdy and full-tang, weighted for throwing and for plunging through plate armor. He typically has six located on him, often on his belt. 'Xuksesra's Athame-' Jeoffrey is in possession of the Sicarius grandmatriarch's ritual dagger, from which the Mark and all of its magic is sourced. Bound to his soul after recovering it from deep in the Abyss, he can summon and dismiss it at will, and with it- so long as he follows the Three Tenets- he can fully access and manipulate the Mark's magic. Jeoffrey can also use it to disrupt other curses and sever their bonds without causing as much physical damage as the Magebane would. 'The Ring of St Edward-' Although not having any use in combat, it's a notable item to list. Taken from Jacob Delvar during the coup, this ring was historically worn by St Edward and was used to signify his successor as the next Asgarnian monarch. Jeoffrey used this ring as one of his claims to the throne. '''Blisterwood Sickle- '''Conscripted from Misthalin's treasury in order to defeat a Wyrd, Jeoffrey made the executive decision to keep it afterwards. Canifis-0.png|War Beast gear Legends Gear.png|Legends Gear Magebane Reforged.png|Magebane Mace2.png|War-mace Cleaver1.png|Cleaver sword (Default) Cleaver2.png|Cleaver sword (Saxe) Darkdagger.png|Xuksesra's athame (Dim) Glowingdagger.png|Xuksesra's athame (Bright) Ring_of_St_Edward.png|The Ring of St Edward Trivia * Jeoffrey began as a blank-slate character, so his early life was only written in brief flashbacks or as flavor text to roleplays, meant to be generic and uninspiring. * Jeoffrey's wightdom is something that, for several years, was kept ambiguous OOC due to rampant metagaming at the time of it being relevant. It was a hard thing for people to prove one way or the other due to how rarely it would come in to play. * The Sicarius that Jeoffrey made was built to fail, intended to be nothing more than a transition from his indoctrination to becoming a more fleshed-out character that moved away from his learned fascination with the family. Despite this, it wound up being one of the longest (trimmed down here) and important moments in the character's story * There have been several attempts to kill the character, all of which failed but were spread as death rumors anyways. * Jeoffrey's dragon is named after the beast's mother: Skraegorn. * He doesn't need to eat or drink, but still has a fondness for renderra-spiced rum and honey treats. * The title of "Asgarnia Wins" is based off a meme that came from the events of the war. * He has a rather large hat collection, and is currently hunting down whichever cruel bastard bent the brims of his cavaliers. * The Volon fight was very reminiscent of the plot of Skyrim, to such a point it seemed like a copy-paste. * Jeoffrey's ability to tame and raise a dragon is frequently called in to question, and the lore supporting such a thing is very limited. However, it is there. Jeoffrey did not tame the dragon from adulthood, but instead raised it as a hatchling - From birth, all the way to adulthood, keeping it company between his adventures and teaching it to recognize his presence. Owning and taming hatchling and baby dragons is possible, with control only faltering as it ages. This was solved by bending the beast's will through advanced necromancy, primarily focusing on the soul - Something that is possible, but not attempted, by creatures such as the Dragonkin since it nullifies the goal of creating a race free from their curse. * Kandarin's "decision" to leave is a point of contention: Jeoffrey's takeover of Asgarnia was controversial for several reasons, and Kandarin chose to ignore it, entering in to a double-canon. Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Legend Category:Noble Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral